Wild Death
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: After narrowly escaping with his life still intact, and successfully helping the others in faking his death, Jack and the Horsemen find themselves now under the watchful Eye - a secret society of magicians. However, their situation now becomes dire as someone from Wilder's past comes back to haunt him, leaving Jack once again in death's grip, but this time it's not an act...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Now You See Me or any of the characters other then the plot, storyline, and of course my own OC, which will play a huge part of this fanfiction. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 _Italics - Thinking_

 _Italics-Underlined - Flashbacks _

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Jack's Daring Escape**

A nervous buzz filled the small apartment the Four Horsemen had been in when they first arrived. They were all moving in a slow pace, nervous to move, or to breathe. No one was speaking to anyone out of fear of the FBI showing up at their door, but in the early morning hours, a sudden stream of beeps from Henley Reeves's laptop broke the silence and everyone watched as Henley pulled up the alert, while the leader of the group known as J. Daniel Atlas took the cellphone he had managed to swipe from Dylan and crushed it underneath the weight of his shoe. "The Firewall's down!" Henley alerted. "Do they know about this?" "They who?" Danny questioned, walking over toward the nearest desk closest to him, as he began rummaging through the papers piled ontop of it. "They', 'them', whoever we're working for?" She replied while turning around in her seat to look at the rest of the group. "Who are we working for?" Merrit McKinney, the eldest of the group asked carrying a stack of papers in his hands. "And are we prepared to go to jail for them?" "Okay, Stop being paranoid." Danny assured them.

Jack Wilder, the yongest of the group managed to drag over a stack of papers himself, and in the midst of all the chaos noticed the card of death hidden below the stack, and he began to get a really bad vibe that something horrible was about to happen, even now as he heard Merrit replied, "It really does happen." "Yeah, it happened to you." Danny said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Doesn't mean it's gonna happen to us." The Horsemen were raced into a panic when Henley's laptop had signaled the chip that was in Dylan Rhode's phone had been discovered. Once the firewall was down, their location and other vital secrets became exposed to the FBI. The four had began scrambling around, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Listen guys, I don't know if I can do this alright? I mean, I don't want to go to jail you know?" Jack confessed as Danny turned to look at him. "Then don't screw up." Danny ordered. "You're always talking about wanting to be treated like an adult, now might be a good time to start acting like one." Danny's words hit Jack like a punch to the face and his features grew dark with anger, as Danny showed a pile of papers at his chest.

"I made a promise to my dying mother that I was going to stay out of trouble and I'm not gonna break that for some people we have never met." He said eying Danny as he got up in his leader's face but Danny reared back at Jack."Well then maybe your should have just stuck to acrobats and card tricks." "Danny stop it." Henley warned him. There was a small moment of silence between the group as they held their breath in antcipation awaiting for the FBI to come and bust them at any given moment. "Just stick to the plan." Danny said finally breaking the silence, while shoveling some valuables into a small duffle bag before zipping it up. "Stay here and burn it all." He said turning towards Jack.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Merrit replied after a brief moment of silence as Jack started to get a fire going while everyone else gathered up the rest of the papers surrounding the appartment. "Well I don't know what you would do anywhere else." Danny replied obviously getting frustrated by the growing second that they could be caught. "I'm here for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." Merrit replied walking over with the last stack of papers and setting them on the table. "That's it. Then I'm gone." "You can do whatever you want when this is over Merrit,but until then, you stick to the plan." Henley replied as Danny walked over toward the nearest window, and spotted Dylan, Alma, and Agent Fuller. "Hey guys. Uh...They're here." Danny said turning to the others. "Okay, let's do it." Merrit said as he walked out with Henley and Danny, which left Jack alone with the remainder of the evidence.

As Jack sat by the fireplace burning the rest of the papers that were on the table, he became acutley aware of the FBI' and Dylan Rhode's prescence. He then thought back to the death card that was still on the nearby table and began to get a strange hollow feeling in his chest. Something was about to happen, but whatever it was he had no clue. Just then the sound of footsteps nearby alerted him as he immediatly went into hiding. He could hear Dylan and his partner enter the appartment as he hid high up out of sight near the cealing, he bided his time and waited for the right oppertunity to catch them off guard. As he watched Dylan snooping around, he carefully and steathly made his way down from the cealing, and spotted Agent Fuller. Figuring his partner would be more of an easy target, he decided to go after him first.

Following the agent carefully as he made his way into the kitchen of the appartment he waited until he heard a faint noise from his walkie-talkie, and as he spotted a nearby cloth on one of the pots, Jack made a grab for it and as quietly as he could be, snuck up behind Fuller and gagged him with it, just as he began to struggle and make noise. Then after nearly ripping his jacket off his shoulders, Jack dragged the helpess agent over toward the sink and turned on the garbage disposial which made Fuller freak out even more as Jack now knew that Dylan would be alerted to his presence. _Well that didn't work out as nicely as I wanted it to._ He thought trying to search for a second plan in his head.

Making a grab for Agent Fuller's belt, he managed to rip it off his body just as Dylan finally noticed Jack as he emerged into the room, with his gun raised at his head. "Freeze!" He yelled out. Using his quick like refelxes, Jack cracked Agent Fuller's belt tighly in his hands and whiped the gun out of Dylan's hand sending it flying into his partner's groin, as he let out a muffled gasp of pain. _Think Jack think!_ He ordered himself over in his head as the fight continued into the next room. He was never one to act under pressure, but now that he was up against Dylan, Jack knew he had to think fast. Shoving Dylan against the fridge, Jack tried to make a getaway now just as Fuller, who had gotten free of the cloth that was gagging him called out, "Dylan!" "Hold on!" Dylan called back over his shoulder as Jack somersautled into the room he had previously been in. Keeping an eye on the fire, again he knew he had to act fast. Smart and fast.

Using every bit of stregth he could muster, he tried to shove the desk against Dylan, but surprisingly, he managed to dodge out of the way. Wrestling him to the ground now, Jack then in the midst of the scuffle grabbed ahold of Dylan's walkie-talkie. "Five is clear." He heard an officer relay. "Standing by for six." "We're all good at six." Jack ordered the police as he imitated Dylan's voice much to his shock and surprise. "Copy that." The officer replied over the walkie-talkie. "Going to seven."

Meanwhile Agent Fuller who had obviously heard the commotion over the loud humming noise from the garbage disposial called out frantically, "No, no, no, no, no. Go back!" With his partner screaming over the noise, Dylan realised he was still in trouble, and as the fight continued, Jack all the while had to keep himself from losing his cool as he couldn't help but think back to his father. "Come here!" Dylan ordered gruffly as Jack scrambled on the floor and noticed a pile of cards that had been strewn on the floor. "Alright, whoa, hold on, hold on!" Jack cried out turning to face him while holding his hands up momentarily in fake surrender, just as the cards mysteriously emerged into his hands just as Dylan looked at him. "Really?" He asked as though he had seen him do the same trick before. Jack nodded, "Yep." He replied as he strted throwing the cards in his hands as though they were ninja stars.

Dylan had finally had enough of Jack's tricks and managed to chase him out of the appartment just as his partner had finally managed to get free from the trap and followed them. As The fight continued into the streets of the city Jack managed to steal a car and drive away, just as Dylan and Agent Fuller managed to catch up to him. Onlookers on both sides of the bridge slowed and swerved to avoid being caught in the chase. Jack raced the car over the bride and kept focusing on keeping himself calm. Swerving very violently, Jack looked in the mirror to see them still hot on his tail as he swerved into the right lane and then back into the left, where in front was a big bus behind him. Dylan and his team tried to follow his trail before switching back when the bus suddenly transferred into the right lane.

Taking a few deep breaths to keep himself in check, Jack managed to take one last glance into the rear-view mirror one last time, just as he somehow managed to lose control of the car. Fearing for his life now as the car began to tumble and flip on the bridge, landing upside down, wrecked and destroyed. The car's underside began to catch fire, quickly spreading to the inside of the car and as the FBI now caught up with the damaged sight, they could only assume the worst now as Dylan ran forward and tried prying Jack out of the car, while Fuller warned him, "Step back," Just as a crackling noise was heard. Ditching his heroic act to save the young mgician, he only managed to grab a few papers that were hidden in the car, before rushing with Fuller away from the car, as they watched it go up into flames and smoke looking defeated.

* * *

 _{FLASHBACK}_

 _"Hey mom, watch this!" Six year old Jack Wilder called out from the backyard to his mother. Wearing a top hat and a cape, he pulled a cart around from the back shed that had a hat, a magic wand, cards, and other assortments placed on top. "I hope your not going to try and cut your sister in half again." His mother Helena answered sternly as she looked up at her son from the romance novel she had been reading. "No way." Called Jack's twin sister Olivia wearing a purple and torqouise colored acrobatic outfit, with her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "We got something much cooler to show you."_

 _Helena Wilder_ _had been diagnosed with cancer two years ago when the twins were four. At first the doctor had told her that it was a minor tumor and that there was nothing too serious to worry about. They had done surgery on the tumor and quickly removed it but six month later, Helena had gotten much, much worse. Now it was a race against time to beat Helena's clock, which was ticking rather quickly."Okay ready?" Jack asked his mother. She nodded in response and although she had been in sever pain, she still held a smile on her face._

 _Jack grabbed the hat off the cart. "Now look inside this ordinary hat. It's empty, right?" He asked his mom, tilting it sideways so she could see. She peered inside and nodded. "Okay now Olivia, will you wave the magic wand over the hat." He asked his sister and in a very theatrical manner she did as her brother asked and waved the wand over the hat. "And now…" Jack reached inside the hat and pulled out a stuffed bunny. "Ta-da!" The twins called out theatrically and Helena laughed in delight."_

 _How extraordinary! How did you do that" She asked. Jack and Olivia exchanged a mischievous look. "Magicians never reveal their secrets." They both replied in unison. Helena began laughing once again but her laughter suddenly and very quickly turned to coughing which thenturned to wheezing. The remainder of her health crashed onto the children as they rushed to her side, but she shooed them away. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She reassured them. "I'm going to be fine."_

 _{END FLASHBACK}_

* * *

 _But she wasn't fine._ Jack thought now as he opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by the rest of the Horseman. _Mom died on us two weeks later, and that was the last time Olivia and I ever saw each other. "_ You okay kid?" Merrit asked placing a hand on Jack's shoulder as he nodded and slowly sat up. "Did it work?" He asked turning toward Danny. "If you mean about the fact that everyone thinks your dead because you tried to kill yourself, then yes it worked." He said narrowing his blue eyes toward Jack as Henley shot him an angry look. "Your lucky we were there to save you Jack, next time you might not be so lucky."

"Hey easy," She scoulded her leader. "You maybe the leader here Danny, but let's not forget that if it wasn't for Jack, we would've all been in jail right now." "Well, I told him not to screw up, and of course, what does he do? Screws the hell up!" "Hey! I did my best okay?" Jack replied angrily as he rose to his feet now despite Merrit's protest for him to stay down. "I managed to get Dylan off our backs alright? So don't you think I deserve a little credit for helping out?" Danny let out a low growl of annoyance and threw his hands up in frustration. "Alright fine." he replied saracstically. "So you managed to get Dyaln off our back for now. Good going Jack. There you wanted credit, there you go. Now let's move it, we're running out of time."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Whoa! talk abou intense! What do you suppose this could mean now for the Four Horseman? Stay tuned if you would like to know more of what happens next. Hope you enjoyed and as always please review. Also I ask that you do not leave negative comments on this and only leave positive reviews only. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Now You See Me or any of the characters other then the plot, storyline, and of course my own OC, which will play a huge part of this fanfiction. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

* * *

 _Italics - Thinking_

 _Italics-Underlined - Flashbacks_

* * *

 **Previously on Wild Death -** "The Firewall's down!" Henley alerted. "Do they know about this?" "They who?" Danny questioned, walking over toward the nearest desk closest to him, as he began rummaging through the papers piled on top of it. "They', 'them', whoever we're working for?"

"You're always talking about wanting to be treated like an adult, now might be a good time to start acting like one." Danny's words hit Jack like a punch to the face and his features grew dark with anger, as Danny showed a pile of papers at his chest.

"I made a promise to my dying mother that I was going to stay out of trouble and I'm not gonna break that for some people we have never met." He said eying Danny as he got up in his leader's face but Danny reared back at Jack. "Well then maybe your should have just stuck to acrobats and card tricks."

Taking a few deep breaths to keep himself in check, Jack managed to take one last glance into the rear-view mirror one last time, just as he somehow managed to lose control of the car. Fearing for his life now as the car began to tumble and flip on the bridge, landing upside down, wrecked and destroyed. The car's underside began to catch fire, quickly spreading to the inside of the car and as the FBI now caught up with the damaged sight, they could only assume the worst now as Dylan ran forward and tried prying Jack out of the car, while Fuller warned him, "Step back," Just as a crackling noise was heard. Ditching his heroic act to save the young magician, he only managed to grab a few papers that were hidden in the car, before rushing with Fuller away from the car, as they watched it go up into flames and smoke looking defeated.

 _Mom died on us two weeks later, and that was the last time Olivia and I ever saw each other. "_ You okay kid?" Merritt asked placing a hand on Jack's shoulder as he nodded and slowly sat up. "Did it work?" He asked turning toward Danny. "If you mean about the fact that everyone thinks your dead because you tried to kill yourself, then yes it worked." He said narrowing his blue eyes toward Jack as Henley shot him an angry look. "Your lucky we were there to save you Jack, next time you might not be so lucky."

"I managed to get Dylan off our backs alright? So don't you think I deserve a little credit for helping out?" Danny let out a low growl of annoyance and threw his hands up in frustration. "Alright fine." he replied sarcastically. "So you managed to get Dylan off our back for now. Good going Jack. There you wanted credit, there you go. Now let's move it, we're running out of time."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - ONE YEAR LATER**

It had now been exactly one year since Jack had faked his own death, and since then a lot had changed for them including gaining a respectable ally in the FBI Agent Dylan Rhodes who had explained about what had happened with his father and expressed how sorry he was for what he had put them all through. Everyone besides Jack was welcoming to the idea of having Dylan working alongside them, but eventually he warmed up to it, especially after Dylan had introduced them to the Eye and showed them that the Horseman were not alone.

It was now late at night as the Horseman had gone their separate way to find out more about what it was the Eye really had in mind for them, and who it was they really were. As Jack stood on the curb of an abandoned parking lot, while he waited for the others, he decided to pass the time by throwing his stack of cards in through the broken windshield of an old broken-down truck. One by one as the cards flew in through the truck and landed on the dashboard, thoughts about his childhood began to swirl and enter his mind despite him shaking his head to try and clear the memories away. He didn't need to start dwelling on the past now, all it was going to do was just cause him pain, and pain was something that was nothing new for Jack, in fact pain was something that had been a constant companion throughout his life especially after his mother had died.

* * *

 _{FLASHBACK}_

 _Jack and his twin sister Olivia sat side by side together in the waiting room with their aunt Lenora. Both the twins each stared down at the ground and watched as the drops of tears fell from their cheeks and plopped on the ground sparkling like tiny crystals in the light of the room. "Auntie, is mommy going to be okay?" Jack heard his sister ask as the soft voice of their aunt replied, "Don't you worry Livie, you're mommy's going to be just fine." Jack didn't respond and just continued to stare at the ground._

 _There was something deep inside him that told him a different story. His mother had been sick like this before and had managed to pull through, but this time Jack knew differently. "She's going to die." He muttered quietly as he felt the eyes of his sister and aunt on him now. "She's not going to make it." "Don't say that Jackie." Olivia said sadly as she started to cry again. "Mommy's not going to leave us. She would never leave us!"_

 _It was just then that the sounds of footsteps alerted them as they twins looked up to see a man dressed in white scrubs with short scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes deeply full of loss and heartache. "Miss Wilder? My name is Doctor Hillard, I've been assigned to you're sister's care. Could I see you for a moment?" He asked. Jack and Olivia both turned their attention to their aunt as she nodded and approached the doctor as the two of them walked down the hallway out of earshot of the twins._

 _"Mommy's going to be okay right?" Olivia asked as she put her hand on her brother's shoulder, but even before they caught the glimpse of emotions flooding their aunt's face as she fell to her knees in anguish, Jack had already knew. He had already knew well before-hand that his beautiful loving mother Helen Marie Wilder was gone. "NO!" The anguished cry from his aunt Lenora as she fell to her knees crying just as the sudden appearance of their father Richard Wilder came running to catch her just as she hit the ground, sent a clear message to the twins. Their mother wasn't coming back this time, and that from here on out their lives were about to be changed forever. _

_{END FLASHBACK}_

* * *

A sudden hand on his shoulder brought Jack out of his painful memories as he whirled around to see of course none other then Merritt standing beside him, a look of concern danced in the hypnotist's eyes as he stared down at the youngest horseman and asked, "You okay?" Jack quickly turned away from him and attempted to wipe away a set of tears that had suddenly blurred his vision. He couldn't risk exposing himself as being weak to the others. He had to be strong, and not dare to show any kind of weakness.

"Jack?" Merritt asked as Jack felt his hand on his shoulder again this time whirling him around to face him. "I'm fine." Jack managed his voice cracking as he tried to hold back his emotions. "What's going on kid?" Merritt asked looking at Jack with eyes full of concern. "If your afraid of something please tell me. I swear I won't tell the others unless you want me to." Jack shook his head defiantly and just repeated, "I said, I'm fine." This time his voice becoming much stronger as he had regained his composure enough to calm himself down. The two Horseman stood there for a short while draped in silence until Merritt, looking at the stack of cards in Jack's hand asked, "So what do you think about this, If I teach you in the ways of hypnotism, you teach me about your little card throwing tricks? huh?" Jack managed to crack a smile or two and laughed slightly and said, "You got it McKinney."

* * *

"So, with throwing cards, there's really nothing to it." Jack said handing Merritt a few cards from the deck. "Uh-huh." Came Merritt's reply as he looked at Jack who just grinned and said, "It's all in the wrist. Let the momentum of the card do the trick for you." "Mmm-hmm." Came Merritt's reply as he watched one of the cards fly from Jack's hand like a ninja star. "This last one I call the Stall." Jack said as one of the cards he had thrown somehow magically came back to his hand like a boomerang, and he tossed it as casually as he could into the window shield of the broken-down truck much like he had done so many other times before. "Not bad." Merritt said impressed as he let out a whistle. "Now you want to see a thing of beauty?" He asked as Jack couldn't help but crack a smile. "I do indeed." He replied while thinking to himself, _This oughta be good._

Grinning with amusement as Merritt replied, "Here you go. And bingo bango bongo." The hypnotist called out as he threw one of the cards he held in his hands and expected it to fly like Jack's had done only to fall tot he ground much like how a kite does when you first attempt to fly it as a child. Merritt looked at Jack who still held a grin on his face as Merritt could tell he was trying not to laugh at his failed attempt. "That was good." He replied as Merritt eyed Jack suspiciously. "No, no, no, it's good to be positive despite making zero progress in less then a year."

"Yeah." Came Merritt's sarcastic reply as Jack still with a grin on his face just continued on, "Where as when it comes to hypnotism, the student has almost become the master." "I like your confidence," Merritt agreed with a soft smile. "But you might say that you have the better teacher." "Oooh!" Jack said happily with a smile as he continued, "You're right. You're right. You're teacher definitely doesn't know what he's doing." Flipping one of the cards from the deck he still held in his hands into the air, he asked as he caught it, "By the way, was this your card yesterday?" "In fact it was." Merritt replied sarcastically. "I thought so," Jack replied as he tossed it into the truck and watched it land effortlessly on top of the dashboard. "That's not bad." Merritt replied back with a soft smile.

Suddenly Jack felt his body slightly starting to shake in fear again, and the smile faded from his face, as he let out a shaky breath the he hadn't even realised he had been holding as he looked over his shoulder when a sudden clattering noise startled him. Merritt raised his head up to see the sight of deer running through the parking lot that had obviously startled herself by accidently knocking over a nearby trash can. "Damn blasted deer." Merritt grumbled bitterly as he looked back at Jack who was was now starting to tremble now as a look of horror now danced wildly in his hazel eyes. "Hey, you alright there Jack?" Merritt asked quietly. "It's nothing but a damn deer."

Jack wasn't listening as his mind seemed to wonder off again into a momentary state of panic. Staring off into the darkness, where he had seen the deer running out of, he now saw something that sent shivers of fear down his spine. A pair of glowing red tinted eyes that seemed to give off an unatural aura that sent Jack's heart leaping into his chest full of fear. Something was wrong and he knew it. "Shit, it's happening again." He found himself muttering fearfully now as he tried to control his frantic panicked breaths as the started to expel rapidly from his lungs. Something bad was about to happen, and a rush of cold wind swirled around him, he instantly began to get a sinking feeling in his chest. It was the same empty hallow feeling he had had that night in the hospital waiting room when he was only six years old, the night he knew his mother was going to die right before it had actually happened. Could it be the same case happening again? Could someone close to Jack suddenly disappear again from his life? That was something he was bound and determind not to experience ever again.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...WOW! Talk about intense! And I'm so glad there are some of you that are enjoying my NYSM Story. I love how Jack's character is, so I thought it would be kind of cool to do a little twist into it. Want to know more about Jack's past and what it is that is happening with him? Then stay tuned to find out more. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you all enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Now You See Me or any of the characters other then the plot, storyline, and of course my own OC, which will play a huge part of this fanfiction. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 _Italics - Thinking_

 _Italics-Underlined - Flashbacks _

* * *

**Previously on Wild Death -** _She's going to die." He muttered quietly as he felt the eyes of his sister and aunt on him now. "She's not going to make it." "Don't say that Jackie." Olivia said saidly as she started to cry again. "Mommy's not going to leave us. She would never leave us!"_

 _"NO!" The anguished cry from his aunt Lenora as she fell to her knees crying just as the sudden appearance of their father Richard Wilder came running to catch her just as she hit the ground, sent a clear message to the twins. Their mother wasn't coming back this time, and that from here on out their lives were about to be changed forever._

"So, with throwing cards, there's really nothing to it." Jack said handing Merritt a few cards from the deck. "Uh-huh." Came Merritt's reply as he looked at Jack who just grinned and said, "It's all in the wrist. Let the momentum of the card do the trick for you." "Mmm-hmm." Came Merritt's reply as he watched one of the cards fly from Jack's hand like a ninja star. "This last one I call the Stall." Jack said as one of the cards he had thrown somehow magically came back to his hand like a boomerang, and he tossed it as casually as he could into the windowshield of the broken-down truck much like he had done so many other times before. "Not bad." Merritt said impressed as he let out a whistle. "Now you want to see a thing of beauty?" He asked as Jack couldn't help but crack a smile. "I do indeed." He replied while thinking to himself, _This oughta be good._

Grinning with amuzment as Merritt replied, "Here you go. And bingo bango bongo." The hypnotist called out as he threw one of the cards he held in his hands and expected it to fly like Jack's had done only to fall tot he ground much like how a kite does when you first attempt to fly it as a child. Merritt looked at Jack who still held a grin on his face as Merritt could tell he was trying not to laugh at his older friend's failed attempt. "That was good." He replied as Merritt eyed Jack suspeciously. "No, no, no, it's good to be positive despite making zero progress in less then a year."

Suddenly Jack felt his body slightly starting to shake in fear again, and the smile faded from his face, as he let out a shaky breath the he hadn't even realised he had been holding as he looked over his shoulder when a sudden clattering noise startled him. Merritt raised his head up to see the sight of deer running through the parking lot that had obviously startled herself by accidently knocking over a nearby trash can. "Damn blasted deer." Merritt grumbled bitterly as he looked back at Jack who was was now starting to tremble now as a look of horror now danced wildly in his hazel eyes. "Hey, you alright there Jack?" Merritt asked quietly. "It's nothing but a damn deer."

Jack wasn't listening as his mind seemed to wonder off again into a momentary state of panic. Staring off into the darkness, where he had seen the deer running out of, he now saw something that sent shivers of fear down his spine. A pair of glowing red tinted eyes that seemed to give off an unatural aura that sent Jack's heart leaping into his chest full of fear. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"Shit, it's happening again." He found himself muttering fearfully now as he tried to control his frantic panicked breaths as the started to expell rapidly from his lungs. Something bad was about to happen, and a rush of cold wind swirled around him, he instantly began to get a sinking feeling in his chest. It was the same empty hallow feeling he had had that night in the hospital waiting room when he was only six years old, the night he knew his mother was going to die right before it had actually happened. Could it be the same case happening again? Could someone close to Jack suddenly disappear again from his life? That was something he was bound and determind not to experience ever again.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Under Death's Radar**

 _"Get the hell over here boy!"_

 _Suddenly Jack now found himself back inside his mind as more painful childhood memories filled up inside his heart and mind, and now he found himself back around six years old. It had now been almost a year since Jack had lost his mother to cancer, and now he had been seperated from his sister Olivia, who had been granted by the request of his aunt to take care of her, which fueled Jack with enormous bouts of emotional pain and guilt. Why didn't she take me too? He thought witha small sigh as he heard the drunken roar of his father's voice calling him again. "I said get the hell over here boy! Now!" Didn't Aunt Lenora love me as much as she did for Olivia? Or am I nothing to her but a plague or a curse?_

 _Jack dragged his feet across the carpet taking careful tentative steps toward his father who was sitting in a recliner chair in front of the tv, with a bottle of whisky in one hand and the remote in the other. "What the hell took you so long?" Richard asked with a slurr as he glared at Jack who just shrugged his shoulders shakily as his voice quivered upon response, "Sorry daddy." Richard growled deepily almost like an angry bear which sent shivers of fear down Jack's spine, and as he turned his head to face the other end of the hallway, a hard slap came across Jack's face causing him to cry out as he fell to the floor, tears stinging his eyes as he fell much to the growing anger of his father who now stood up from the chair._

 _"Sorry ain't good enough boy." He growled while still slurring slightly on his words. Jack's eyes then traveled down to see in utter horror that his father was now drawing his belt from his jeans. "Guess I need to teach you more lessons in how to respect you're elders huh Jackie-boy?" Jack squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the pain he knew his body was about to recieve, and all the while as the sound of lether snapped through the air like the crack of a whip and as round after round of unbearable waves of agony flowed through the tiny six year old's body, Jack now began to wonder if he was ever going to see the light of tomorrow ever again._

 _Tears stung his eyes and attempted to flow down his cheeks as he begged for his father to stop, but all his father would do was yell out, "Quit fucking crying! You're a damn Wilder for crying out loud! Wilder men show no weakness. You got that?" Jack nodded but as hard as he tried the tears wouldn't stop and the more tears he showed, the more painful the beating became, and as a blanket of darkness began to sweep over the tiny six year old boy, all Jack could see now was a pair of glowing red tinted eyes staring at him, and a voice whispering, "Time to come home boy. You're mama's waiting for ya." Before Jack could open his mouth to respond, the blanket of darkness now had engulfed him and he passed out._

 _When he came to, he slowly lifted up his head to get a better view of his surroundings and saw that he was still lying on the floor of the living room. His father had now fallen asleep slumped over in the recliner chair with the bottle of whiskey in his hand. Jack's head ached as did his whole body as cuts and bruises now began to swell up on his battered and beaten skin._

 _Taking deep breaths he struggled to push himself off the ground to a sitting position but he knew his body wouldn't cooperate. He was beginning to feel numb. His mind was foggy, and his growing headache wasn't helping out the situation, nor was his breathing for that matter, which was coming out in harsh gasps, which told him he probably had a broken rib or two, and he was pretty sure one of his legs was broken as well. Biting back scream after scream of pain and agony, he managed to drag himself over to one of the nearby walls away from his father's reclining chair. Resting his back against the wall he closed his eyes as bouts of pain swirled in and out of his body. His breathing now escalated to wheezing as he struggled to keep himself conscious, and as the darkness began to cloud his vision once more, he was now one hundred percent completely sure he wasn't ever going to see the light of tomorrow._

* * *

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?" A voice spoke to him now arousing him from his restless night of not sleeping so well, which happened to be the third night since the accident on the bridge. Opening his eyes sleepily, he looked around to find himself still sprawled out on the futon inside Danny's appartment. "You doing alright? I heard you moaning in your sleep almost like you were crying out in pain or something." Upon hearing Danny's voice which was full of obvious concern, Jack without even meeting his leader's gaze slowly nodded in response and mumbled out a soft sigh as he once again laid back down on the futon and closed his eyes, but the moment he did so, he suddenly found a pair of blood-red monsterous looking eyes staring back at him, and a deep haunting voice that sent shivers down his spine. "Still the same old scared little kid huh Jackie-boy?"

Jack's heart suddenly began to pound fiercly inside his chest like a hammer causing him to gasp out as he suddenly bolted up from the futon gasping for breath as though his lungs had just suddenly been run over by a train. "Jack? you okay?" Danny's voice called out in concern, but Jack could hardly hear him over the sound of blood rushing in his ears as an overwhelming surge of panic swept through him. He started wheezing now, almost as if he was asmathic and his lungs seered as if they were on fire, making it all the more difficult to try and get a breath in. He now began to see gray and yellow dots dance in front of his eyes as he leaped up out of the futon. Suddenly found himself racing to the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it behind him still wheezing, and coughing he tried to focus on getting himself to breathe but found it rather difficult to even try and attempt it. _Calm down Jack!_ He scoulded himself inside his head. _You're okay. Everything's alright. There's no way that dad can get to you._ "I'm watching you Jackie-boy."

A soft gasp escaped now from Jack's throat as he turned around trying to catch a glimpse of the haunting voice that was speaking to him, but he was alone. No one else was in the bathroom with him, and he was beginning to feel like he was slowly losing his mind. His stomach contracted now and his throat filled up with acid. Looking now toward the toilet, he then lifted the lid off it, fell to his knees, and threw up. He then fumbled around for the sink faucet and turned it on full blast so that Danny wouldn't hear him. He vomited a few times while wincing from the pain that came with it. Suddenly there was a rap on the door. "Jack? you okay in there?" It was Danny's voice full of deep concern. "You need anything?" Jack shut his eyes and let out asoft moan and he laid his forehead on the seat trying to catch his breath but didn't respond.

"You can't escape me Jackie-boy." There it was again. The same haunting voice he kept on hearing that sent shivers of cold fear down his spine. Who the hell was this guy? Why was he tormenting him? Why did he want from him? Those were all questions that were racing through Jack's mind that he knew if he ever discovered who this bastard was that those would be the questions he would ask to find out. "You can't escape me kid." The haunting voice continued as Jack moaned out in a soft voice, "Whoever you are, can't you just leave me alone?" "You can't escape death Jackie-boy," The voice continued as flashes of that night in the hospital with his aunt and sister now flashed through his head, and he remembered there was someone else he had noticed who was there that night when he had recieved word about his mother's passing. "You can't escape or hide from me. I've got you under my radar Jack Wilder."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Whoa! Talk about freaky! So let me know what you guys think? Could there be something else as to why Jack was gven the death card? A secret perhaps that he's not even aware of that has to do with his mother's death? Stay tuned to find out more as I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Till then, hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Now You See Me or any of the characters other then the plot, storyline, and of course my own OC, which will play a huge part of this fanfiction. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

* * *

 _Italics - Thinking_

 _Italics-Underlined - Flashbacks _

* * *

**Previously on Wild Death -** _Didn't Aunt Lenora love me as much as she did for Olivia? Or am I nothing to her but a plague or a curse?_

 _Jack dragged his feet across the carpet taking careful tentative steps toward his father who was sitting in a recliner chair in front of the tv, with a bottle of whisky in one hand and the remote in the other. "What the hell took you so long?" Richard asked with a slurr as he glared at Jack who just shrugged his shoulders shakily as his voice quivered upon response, "Sorry daddy." Richard growled deepily almost like an angry bear which sent shivers of fear down Jack's spine, and as he turned his head to face the other end of the hallway, a hard slap came across Jack's face causing him to cry out as he fell to the floor, tears stinging his eyes as he fell much to the growing anger of his father who now stood up from the chair._

 _"Sorry ain't good enough boy." He growled while still slurring slightly on his words. Jack's eyes then traveled down to see in utter horror that his father was now drawing his belt from his jeans. "Guess I need to teach you more lessons in how to respect you're elders huh Jackie-boy?"_

 _Quit fucking crying! You're a damn Wilder for crying out loud! Wilder men show no weakness. You got that?" Jack nodded but as hard as he tried the tears wouldn't stop and the more tears he showed, the more painful the beating became, and as a blanket of darkness began to sweep over the tiny six year old boy, all Jack could see now was a pair of glowing red tinted eyes staring at him, and a voice whispering, "Time to come home boy. You're mama's waiting for ya." Before Jack could open his mouth to respond, the blanket of darkness now had engulfed him and he passed out._

 _He was beginning to feel numb. His mind was foggy, and his growing headache wasn't helping out the situation, nor was his breathing for that matter, which was coming out in harsh gasps, which told him he probably had a broken rib or two, and he was pretty sure one of his legs was broken as well. Biting back scream after scream of pain and agony, he managed to drag himself over to one of the nearby walls away from his father's reclining chair. Resting his back against the wall he closed his eyes as bouts of pain swirled in and out of his body. His breathing now escalated to wheezing as he struggled to keep himself conscious, and as the darkness began to cloud his vision once more, he was now one hundred percent completely sure he wasn't ever going to see the light of tomorrow. _

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me?" A voice spoke to him now arousing him from his restless night of not sleeping so well, which happened to be the third night since the accident on the bridge. Opening his eyes sleepily, he looked around to find himself still sprawled out on the futon inside Danny's appartment. "You doing alright? I heard you moaning in your sleep almost like you were crying out in pain or something." Upon hearing Danny's voice which was full of obvious concern, Jack without even meeting his leader's gaze slowly nodded in response and mumbled out a soft sigh as he once again laid back down on the futon and closed his eyes, but the moment he did so, he suddenly found a pair of blood-red monsterous looking eyes staring back at him, and a deep haunting voice that sent shivers down his spine. "Still the same old scared little kid huh Jackie-boy?"

He started wheezing now, almost as if he was asmathic and his lungs seered as if they were on fire, making it all the more difficult to try and get a breath in. He now began to see gray and yellow dots dance in front of his eyes as he leaped up out of the futon and suddenly found himself racing to the bathroom still wheezing, and coughing as he tried to focus on getting himself to breathe. _Calm down Jack!_ He scoulded himself inside his head. _You're okay. Everything's alright. There's no way that dad can get to you._ "I'm watching you Jackie-boy."

"You can't escape me Jackie-boy." There it was again. The same haunting voice he kept on hearing that sent shivers of cold fear down his spine. Who the hell was this guy? Why was he tormenting him? Why did he want from him? Those were all questions that were racing through Jack's mind that he knew if he ever discovered who this bastard was that he would ask to find out. "You can't escape me kid." The haunting voice continued as Jack moaned out in a soft voice, "Whoever you are, can't you just leave me alone?" "You can't escape death Jackie-boy," The voice continued as flashes of that night in the hospital with his aunt and sister now flashed through his head, and he remembered there was someone else he had noticed who was there that night when he had recieved word about his mother's passing. "You can't escape or hide from me. I've got you under my radar Jack Wilder."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - A Haunting Past**

"You can't escape or hide from me. I've got you under my radar Jack Wilder." _What the hell did that mean? Who the hell was this asshole?_ Jack thought weakly. _What the hell does he want from me?_ The twenty-year-old magician tried to remove himself from the floor beside the toilet of Danny's bathroom, but a sudden wave of unwanted dizziness knocked him back to the floor. "Jack? you alright in there man?" Jack heard a knock on the door as it opened and as he looked up to see Danny's face staring down at him, he could immedialty tell from the look of concern laced in his leader's eyes, that something was wrong. Jack let out a soft groan as his head began to pound with agony and his stomach started to cramp up again as he felt the urge to throw up again, but held it in as Danny walked over to him and placed a hand on Jack's forehead. "Holy shit." He said softly as he withdrew back his hand from Jack's head. "You're burning up Jack." Jack let out a soft groan again as he tried to stand, but realised that he couldn't. It was as if all his strength had somehow been zapped right out of him, and his vision suddenly became blurry as he began to see double.

Jack's chest began to heave as he immedialty flew into a fit of nonstop coughing which then turned into a heaving fit of throw up as he leaned over the toilet. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought weakly _. This doesn't feel at all like any kind of sickness I had before._ Jack immedialty began to think back to his mom now, and a shiver of fear raced down my spine. What if there was something about the type of cancer she had? could it have somehow been hereditary? Jack shook the thoughts from his head as he finished throwing up and then looked up at Danny just as he began to help him to his feet.

"Come on Jack, lets get you up." He said softly. "You can't stay like this, I'm taking you to the hospital." Jack shook his head weakly and attempted to push himself away from him but of course to no avail given in his current weakened state. "No hospital." He murmured weakly. "Jack, there's obviously something wrong with you." Danny said softly. "I can't just leave you like this." Jack shook his head stubbornly as he pushed himself away from Danny again, but the moment he did so he lost his balance and the next thing Jack felt was a wave of sharp pain flodding through him as he fell to the floor. His vision grew dark as he heard a loud thud in his ears as loud as a gunshot. Then there was nothing else but a wave of darkness as he passed out with only the memories of his twin sister Olivia filling up inside his head.

* * *

 _ **{Fourteen Years Ago...}**_

 _It was a normal day at Ps. 89 Cypress Hill Elementary as six-year-old Jack and his twin sister Olivia sat among the other children in the classroom anxiously awaiting for the bell to ring which would signal the time for recess. As the ticking sound from the clock filled the eerie silence in the room, Jack couldn't help but think about his mother. Olivia's hazel eyes turned towrd her brother as she gave him a silent nod to which Jack understood and immediatly shook the thoughts of his mother from his mind. "Mommy wouldn't want you to be sad Jackie." Came Olivia's voice inside his head. "Sides, we get to see her today anyway at the hospital. So let's be happy." Jack slowly nodded just as the sound they had been waiting for suddenly sprang to life. "Recess time! Have fun kids!" Their teacher called out over the blarring noise. The students all jumped up and cheered and began running outside toward the playground, while the Wilder Twins had something else in mind planned on how to spend their recess time._

 _"You really think we should be doing this?" Olivia whispered to her brother as they inched their way down the hall toward the cafeteria. "Relax." Jack whispered back. "This trick is going to be awesome! I've seen magician's on TV do this kind of thing all the time." Olivia gave her twin a glare that somehow reminded him of his mother and a pang of sadness swept through him. "Jackie, we're stealing." She said soflty as Jack opened the door of the cafeteria and they went inside. "What if we get caught. Mommy won't like to hear that we got in trouble." "We're not stealing." Jack replied softly with a sigh. "We're just borrowing. There's no crime against that is there?"_

 _Olivia sighed and watched as her brother carefully made his way over toward the cart that held all the plastic spoons, knives, and forks that the kitchen staff often set out for the children to use with their snacks and lunches, then he went over toward another cart that held the metal spoons, knives, and forks that the kitchen staff often set out for the teachers and staff, the ones that the children weren't allowed to touch. Reaching a steady hand up toward the metal spoons, Jack grabbed ahold of two of them, and then made his way back to his sister. "Got them." He said with a smile on his face much to the dismay of his twin. "We're going to get caught." She said and Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You worry too much."_

 _Following her brother, the Twins then made thier way outside toward the playground. The cries of laughing and cheering coming from their peers told them that recess hadn't ended yet, which ment they had just enough time to start their trick. "You ready?" Jack asked looking at his sister as she slowly nodded. As the twins slowly made their way toward the sandbox at the far end of the playground, Jack moved in front with a smile spread across his face. Behind him he held his sister's hand as they planted their feet inside the sandbox while their eyes scanned the faces of their audience._

 _"Gather around! Gather around!" Jack called to the group of kids running past them. The children stopped running and turned to look at the twins curiously. "We are the Wilder twins, and we are the next great magicians." Olivia said as a group of kids began to gather around them staring at them in awe and admiration. Olivia smiled and gestured to her brother who reached into the pocket of his blue sweatshirt and pulled out one of the gleaming silver spoons he had swiped from the cafeteria, while keeping the other one nice and hidden from the eyes of the other children. There was no way they would be able to figure this trick out. It was to cool to figure out. "I have an ordianry spoon from the cafeteria," He anounced. "Check it out." Jack demonstrated as he held it up in front of the childern staring at them. "Now, pay very close attention." He said as he held the spoon up close to his face. "Cause I'm about to bend this spoon with my mind."_

 _Jack concentrated and everyone watched in amazment as the metal spoon magically began to bend in Jack's hand while Olivia moved towards the group of shocked kids, playing up the shocked expression herself while asking many of them if they had any idea as to how her brother could do such a fantastic thing._ _An older kid next to her with black curly hair, square framed glasses and a sly smirk on his face slowly approached the two twins, who were bowing before their audience as Jack passed the spoon towards the crowd. "Thank you. Thank you. Pass that around."_

 _The older kid pushed between the two and began grabbing at Jack. "Hey! What are you doing?" The kid then swiped the silver spoon from the pocket of Jack's blue sweatshirt, the one he had been keeping nice and hidden. "So looks like we got a snitch and a theif." The kid said holding up the two sppons in front of the other children. "Hey! Give that back!" Jack crowd out angrily as the older kid shoved him to the ground. "Buzz off punk." He said as he threw down the two spoons beside Jack befor calling out, "Teacher! Teacher! We got a thief over here!" The twins both stared at each other with looks of worry on their faces. "Told you we were going to get caught." She said angrily to her brother as she helped him to his feet._

 _One of the teachers who had obviously heard the commotion came rushing over toward them and approached the older kid then looked at both the twins. "What's going on here?" She asked staring at both the twins before her eyes then fell upon the two spoons lying at Jack's feet. "Did you do this?" She asked glaring squarly at Jack. "You know better then to steal Jack this isn't like you." Jack hung his head in shame but Olivia then spoke up and said, "It wasn't my brother miss." The teacher then turned to look at Olivia. "Oh? then how so?" She asked as Olivia's eyes narrowed toward the older kid with curly black hair. "He did it." She said pointing toward him which the other kid scowled in anger. "She's crazy!" He insisted. "I know they both did it. Their the ones that are the theives!" The teacher then looked at all three children and shook her head firmly. "Well, it looks like you all have to come with me until we can get the matter of this issue resolved." She said taking ahold of the Twins's hands and leading the three of them into the school._

 ** _{END FLASHBACK-PRESENT DAY}_**

* * *

The first thing Jack became conciously aware of even before he opened his eyes was the sound of what appeared to be fist fighting, followed by the sound of someone groaning in pain then a loud thud, as a body fell to the floor next to where he lay, and all Jack could do was hold his breath out of fear as a cold shiver of terror raced down his spine. There was sounds of shuffling all around him indicating that there might be more then one person in the room now. The other Horseman? If that was the case why were they all fighting with each other? Were they under attack by someone?

The shiver of terror continued to move up and down Jack's spine even now as he felt someone grabbing ahold of him and carrying him. What the hell was going on? The sound of traffic now caught his attention followed by the sound of what sounded like an engine as Jack now realised he was being placed inside the body of a car. Was it Danny taking him to the hospital? He had no clue, but he knew that whatever it was that it proabbly wasn't good. Opening one eyes wearily to get a better view of his surroundings, he then caught sight of a middle aged man with brown hair that was showing signs of grey due to age with narrowing hazel eyes that reminded Jack of his own and the cold shiver of terror that ran through his spine this time seemed to run through his entire body, making the blood in his veins run cold with horror.

"Hello son." The man staring down at him said. "What do you say we go and pay our respects to your mother hmm?" Jack couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he could feel was the terror that was slowly running through his body even now as the man narrowed his eyes toward him, and replied, "Can't have a little Wilder family Reuinon without Aunt Lenora and little Olivia now can't we? Let's go and pay them a visit first? What do you say huh son?" Jack tried to open his mouth to reply but he was still to weak, and he couldn't find it within him to even make the attempt as the next sound he heard was a loud thump and he was suddenly shrouded in darkness realising he was placed inside the trunk of a car as it began to move.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in my story with Jack, I've continously been sick but I will still try to update more on this story as frequently as I can, anyway hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter. As always please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Now You See Me or any of the characters other then the plot, storyline, and of course my own OC, which will play a huge part of this fanfiction. If you like the story and would like to see more then please leave positive reviews only! Thanks Hope you enjoy and as always please review!**

 _Italics - Thinking_

 _Italics-Underlined - Flashbacks _

* * *

**Previously on Wild Death -** "I can't just leave you like this." Jack shook his head stubbornly as he pushed himself away from Danny again, but the moment he did so he lost his balance and the next thing Jack felt was a wave of sharp pain flodding through him as he fell to the floor. His vision grew dark as he heard a loud thud in his ears as loud as a gunshot. Then there was nothing else but a wave of darkness as he passed out with only the memories of his twin sister Olivia filling up inside his head.

 _Gather around! Gather around!" Jack called to the group of kids running past them. The children stopped running and turned to look at the twins curiously. "We are the Wilder twins, and we are the next great magicians." Olivia said as a group of kids began to gather around them staring at them in awe and admiration. Olivia smiled and gestured to her brother who reached into the pocket of his blue sweatshirt and pulled out one of the gleaming silver spoons he had swiped from the cafeteria, while keeping the other one nice and hidden from the eyes of the audience. There was no way they would be able to figure this trick out. It was to cool to figure out. "I have an ordianry spoon from the cafeteria," He anounced. "Check it out." Jack demonstrated as he held it up in front of the childern staring at them. "Now, pay very close attention." He said as he held the spoon up close to his face. "Cause I'm about to bend this spoon with my mind."_

 _Jack concentrated and everyone watched in amazment as the metal spoon magically began to bend in Jack's hand while Olivia moved towards the group of shocked kids, playing up the shocked expression herself while asking many of them if they had any idea as to how her brother could do such a fantastic thing._ _An older kid next to her with black curly hair, square framed glasses and a sly smirk on his face slowly approached the two twins, who were bowing before the audience as Jack passed the spoon towards the crowd. "Thank you. Thank you. Pass that around."_

 _The older kid pushed between the two and began grabbing at Jack. "Hey! What are you doing?" The kid then swiped the silver spoon from the pocket of Jack's blue sweatshirt, the one he had been keeping nice and hidden. "So looks like we got a snitch and a theif." The kid said holding up the two sppons in front of the other children. "Hey! Give that back!" Jack cried out angrily as the older kid shoved him to the ground. "Buzz off punk." He said as he threw down the two spoons beside Jack befor calling out, "Teacher! Teacher! We got a thief over here!" The twins both stared at each other with looks of worry on their faces. "Told you we were going to get caught." She said angrily to her brother as she helped him to his feet._

"Hello son." The man staring down at him said. "What do you say we go and pay our respects to your mother hmm?" Jack couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he could feel was the terror that was slowly running through his body even now as the man narrowed his eyes toward him, and replied, "Can't have a little Wilder family Reuinon without Aunt Lenora and little Olivia now can't we? Let's go and pay them a visit first? What do you say huh son?" Jack tried to open his mouth to reply but he was still to weak, and he couldn't find it within him to even make the attempt as the next sound he heard was a loud thump and he was suddenly shrouded in darkness realising he was placed inside the trunk of a car as it began to move.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Death's Grip**

The rumbling from the engine of the car was enough to cause Jack hearing loss, not to mention the close confiments of the trunk was enough to send his anxiety skyrocketing. Although Jack never mentioned it to the other Horseman, close spaces was something he wasn't a huge fan of, that and heights to be exact were the only things he had been afraid of since childhood. The fumes from the car assaulted his senses and a deep cough shuddered through his body, pulling the air from his lungs and causing him to gasp as he fought to catch his breath. The pounding in his head grew and he could feel his anxiety level rising which left him panicking. Feeling around carefully in the darkness, he fumbled around and pulled out two things he always carried with him, one being the card of death and two was an old picture of his twin sister Olivia who he hadn't seen since they were both seven.

Carefully holding onto the two items, he closed his eyes and brushed across the picture of Olivia with his thumb. _Wonder if this is going to be the last time Olivia and I will see each other for good._ Jack thought as he opened his eyes again. _Wouldn't be surprised if dad decided to kill us since he always used to blame us for mom's death._ Putting the photo of his sister back into the pocket of his leather jacket, he now took a brief moment to stare at the card of death, as an earie uneasy feeling began to wash over him. _Keep it together Jack._ He chanted over and over silently to himself.

"You can't escape me Jack Wilder." There was that creepy voice again. _Leave me alone._ He thought trying to shake the meancing voice from his mind, but as Jack now looked at the death card again, this time he swore he saw something that made his heart stop in his chest and his breathing began to quicken in panick. It was a pair of glowing crimson colored eyes staring at him from the death card.

He felt the car rolling over a speed bump and gave out a cry as he felt his aching body hit the top of it and his vision began to waver as a wave of nausia began to fill up inside him. He closed his eyes again, and fought to keep himself from throwing up. He then drew in as deep of a breath as he could manage and began to wonder if Danny and the others would figure out what had happned to him. _Would they find me in time before he decides to kill me?_ Jack thought shaking the thoughts from his head. This wasn't the time to be a scared little kid, this was the time to act and be strong, but then again what could he do? How could he find the strength within himself to stand up to his father?

He felt the car roll over a speed bump again, which this time, caused the top of his head to hit the hood of the trunk hard, and with a groan of pain for a moment he cussed silently at himself for sounding so weak. "Damn it." He murmured to himself as he fumbled around blindly in the darkness hoping for some form of a weapon he could use against his father, but his heart soon sank in his chest the moment he realised their wasn't anything to be found. "Great." Jack muttered sadly. "Now what the hell am I going to do?" The car suddenly came to a halt, and Jack now began to fear the worse. _This is it._ He thought as he began to hear footsteps approaching the trunk. _I'm going to die._ The trunk of the car opened and the last face Jack saw before he passed out from exaustion was his father.

* * *

"Please! Please Richard don't do this!" The sobbing pleading cries from his aunt Lenora was enough to rouse Jack as he let out a soft groan and opened his eyes to find his aunt Leonra strapped down to a chair, with her hands and feet tightly bound. Where's Olivia? Looking around nervously for a sign of his sister, he soon found her tightly bound to another chair beside his aunt, but something didn't seem right, Her head was hanging low in front of her as though she was unconcious. "Please Richard, I don't know what you want." Lenora's voice was soft and yet pleading as her eyes welled up with tears. "What happened with Helen wasn't your fault. She was terminally ill."

"Shut up!" Richard Wilder yelled causing Jack to flinch in fear. He had never seen his father so angry before, "It's your fault that I lost cotody of my daughter. You took her away from me!"

"I took Olivia from you to keep her safe from you." Lenora replied, this time her voice was no longer soft, but hard as a rock as she looked up at him. "After Helen died, you became obsessed with trying to bring her back, I couldn't let you risk harming the children so yes Rich, I took your daughter from you, and I should've taken Jack from you too."

A hard slap came from his father across his aunt's face nearly causing her whiplash as she groaned in pain, and all Jack could do was watch it all unfold. "Well now you know what I'm going to do?" Jack saw a glimmer of mischief in his father's eye, a crazed look that told him something wasn't right but given his current situation what could he do?

* * *

"I'm going to take away exactly what you took from me." Richard replied as Jack now watched him walk over toward the unconcious form of his sister, with a gleaming silver knife in his hand. With one hand he grabbed a fistful of Olivia's long brown hair and yanked her head back so that her neck was exposed.

"No!" Jack screamed out in terror. "I don't care what you do dad, but if your going to kill someone, then let it be me. Leave Olivia out of this." Richard seemed almost amuzed by his son's outburst of terror that he let go of Olivia's hair and her head dropped back down to it's original posistion.

"Interesting offer son." Richard replied, his voice soft and meancing that sent waves of fear down Jack's spine. "Have you given any thought as to how you want to die, or should I decide for you?"

Jack drew in a gulpful of air and braced himself as he saw the gleaming silver blade inch closer toward him, when he suddenly heard a noise he didn't expect to hear. It was the loud clatter of a chair falling that made his father stop and look up to see Lenora with a look of determination shimmering in her eyes. "Let them go Richard." She said soflty. "It's me you want, leave the children out of this. If you want someone to be your sacrifice then allow me."

Jack's eyes widdned in fear, as he watched his father now walking over toward his aunt still holding the blade in his hand. "No!" Jack cried out. "No Aunt Lenora no!"

"I love you Jack." Lenora whispered softly. "Take care of your sister." Tears flodded in Jack's eyes as he watched his aunt close her eyes before a sickening crunching sound was heard followed by a gasp of pain.

* * *

"No!" Jack cried out as he noticed a pool of blood beginning to appear on his aunt's stomach from the silver blade entering her body. "No! No!" Lenora's blue eyes which were once full of happiness and life as Jack had always remembered her to be had now become glassy and lifeless as she drew in her final breath before collapsing to the floor, with blood pumping out her out still body.

Jack suddenly began to feel numb. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. His own aunt who had loved him so much and was like a second mom to the twins was now gone from their lives, and now all they had to worry about was their father, and how to escape from his cruelity.

 _This can't be happening._ He thought wearily as he took a final glance at his aunt's lifeless body, a strange sense of dread began to fill up within him. the same feeling he had felt so many times before since the passing of his mother, as a deep voice began to echo all around him. A voice only he could hear. "You can't escape me Jack Wilder. For I am alway watching you."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Jack! Will he and his sister be able to escape their father's horrible cruelty? Or are they doomed to meet the same fate as their mother and aunt? Stay tuned to find out more! Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review and I will bring more chapters soon!**


End file.
